


Cold Nights Under Siege From Accusations (Cerebral Thunder In One-Way Conversations)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Tim's Dead, pack your bags we're ging on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night he has the same nightmares. It all happens just as Jason knows it will but every night theres something that tells him if he just tries a bit harder just this once then tonight its wont end the same, tonight he won't have to watch Tim die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights Under Siege From Accusations (Cerebral Thunder In One-Way Conversations)

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I haven't written JayTim in foreverrrr

\---

Every night he has the same nightmares. It all happens just as Jason knows it will but every night theres something that tells him if he just tries a bit harder just this once then tonight its wont end the same, tonight he won't have to watch Tim die. But its fragments of memories that haunt him, flashes and blur that pull together and are so real that sometimes Jason doesn't even realise he's asleep, sometimes he forgets that Tim's dead.

But even then its all the same, Tim _falling_ , _screaming_ and- theres a moment one moment when he watches himself fling himself forward and he sees it even when he wants to tell himself no, no, _no_ \- its just a moment but it breaks him down and wakes him up and its all over again because, _because_ \- Tim _knew_ he wouldn't make it, he _knew_ Jason wouldn't reach him in time and he _accepted_ it he-

When Jason's eyes open as he desperately breathes airs in to his own lungs he thinks about how _Tim_ should be breathing now, how it was unfair it wasn't him that died as he sits in a too empty bed in a too big apartment.

Jason thinks that maybe Tim was right, they've never been people that have stayed dead. 

("-come on Jason its him I know its him, since when has death ever stopped anyone we know anyway?-")

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty One Pilots "The Run And Go"- 
> 
> 'You'll have to watch me struggle  
> From several rooms away  
> But tonight I'll need you to stay.'
> 
> 'Cold nights under siege from accusations  
> Cerebral thunder in one-way conversations'


End file.
